<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>begin again by RuinBled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976726">begin again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinBled/pseuds/RuinBled'>RuinBled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Fluff, IMSORRY, LOTS OF ALYA SALT, Lila Rossi salt, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marichat May, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Open Ending?, some adrien salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinBled/pseuds/RuinBled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lots of marichat because it's literally my favorite of the love square.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>begin again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's going to be multiple short chapters with a happy ending. idk when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it's soon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette watched as Chat let out a heart-filled laugh, clutching his stomach as he squeezed his eyes shut. "You... You DIDN'T!" He hissed through his laughter as a small smile itched its way onto her face. "You said you wouldn't laugh you mangy cat!" She whined, crossing her arms over her chest with narrowed eyes. A small part of her had wished he had been Adrien on her balcony, laughing at the embarrassing story of when she'd given him the prescription. </p><p> </p><p>A part of Marinette knew she'd always love Adrien but if she was being honest it had been eight months since she had thought of the blond boy who had once resided in her heart. Instead, a certain blond boy with cat ears had stolen it. She wasn't going to rush this though. Hawkmoth had been silent for many weeks and for those many weeks her nights had been taken up by the certain blond clad in leather. </p><p> </p><p>She watched in content as he slowly stopped laughing like a child, resting his head against her fleece pajama-clad lap. "I think that hot chocolate made <em>someone</em> tired." She chided, with a child-like grin, interlocking their hands as she had done many times before.</p><p> </p><p>"Being tired isn't in my vocabulary, Princess." Marinette let out a snort, covering her face with her free hand as breathless giggles filled the Parisian night. "Is that so?"</p><p> </p><p>A hoarse yawn erupted from the boy below her as he stretched his legs out. "As much as I would love to stay the night, you have school tomorrow." He whispered, lifting his hand to her cheek. He could feel his heart be thrown off the balcony, shattering into tiny pieces on the doorstep of the bakery as she frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Minou, I know this might be an odd request but... would you mind dropping off a jacket or something..? You know for comfort?" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut in distaste at how brittle her voice sounded. "Yeah sure. It'd be cute knowing you're wearing something that's mine but <em>you don't</em>" He hummed, shifting his body so he was sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette felt the heat rise to her cheeks, glancing up at him as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'll put it in your locker, okay?" She could barely nod as she nervously played with his leather-clad hand. "Nothing that will let me know who you are. I don't want to risk finding you out before ladybug." She mumbled, sudden tiredness suddenly overcoming her senses.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Princess" He whispered, slowly opening the hatch and helping her through the window. He slowly pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, kissing her forehead with a love-sick grin. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>preview of next chapter;</p><p>Adrien knew it was wrong to be getting close to Marinette with his alter ego. God, it made him sick every time he tucked her into bed and started his trek home. But god damn if she didn't make him feel something. The first time he'd gone into her room in the past six weeks, his heart shattered. The posters that once clad her wall were no longer there, along with the group photos of their class and friend group. He remembered his stomach twisting and the urge to vomit filled his throat when he asked her where she put them. </p><p>'I threw the posters out but mama put the group pictures in one of the scrapbooks for when I finish school'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>